Could It Be? (Pregnancy prompt)
by camilapia
Summary: Story for Starco week day 3. Star has been feeling quite weird lately: dizzy, moody and too emotional. What could possibly be happening to her? Has she eaten something rotten? Or perhaps there's something even more complicated going on? Image taken from google images.


**Could it be? (Pregnancy)**

 **One-shot**

* * *

Something was definitely going on with Star. And it wasn't going to be nice, or at least that's what she thought. The blonde girl had been acting even weirder than usual, for the surprise of her mother, her college professors and her roommate. Star was for the first time in a long time concerned about her health. Yeah, the magical warrior, heir to the throne of one of the most powerful dimensions, Star Butterfly was genuinely afraid, so you can imagine how serious the situation was. You may wonder why she was so scared. Well, it all began a week ago, when she was doing her weekly training with her mother.

Despite the fact that those lessons to be queen were honestly boring as heck, Star felt extremely bored in the classes. Actually, she didn't feel bored but tired. Exactly, she was exhausted. So exhausted that she fell asleep in the middle of the class just when Moon was showing her the most fertile sides of the land to plant corn. There's no need to say that her mother was indeed angry at her and as soon as she managed to wake her up, she told her off and mentioned the typical speech which the princess knew by heart. "You must act like a proper queen, and to do so you have to know the land you're ruling", "these lessons are important, you must pay attention to them in order to be queen", "you're going to be crowned in a few months", "this is a complete disrespectful way of behave, imagine if you fall asleep in the middle of a trial!". Oh, and let's not forget the queen's last favorite threatening quote: "or maybe you should leave Earth and move to Mewni so you can focus on your lessons more". That phrase was enough to wake Star up, who quickly shoved her hands and head in fear of losing all her efforts all of a sudden and promised to act like a princess and paying more attention to the classes with a begging look on her eyes. The queen didn't seem convinced, but she promised it: Star was staying on Earth until she had to be crowned, thing that was going to happen in a few months, as long as she came once a week to have lessons about how to be a proper queen. Making her leave Earth was going to be stupid now that Star was about to get her degree in arts in two months.

Moon was still frowning, but her expression sifted. "Fine, Star, but this is one of the last strikes. You must get your priorities right"

The blonde girl sighed in relief. "Thanks, mom, I'll do it!" she promised with a tone even more enthusiastic than usual. "Gosh, I swear that now on I will pay extreme attention to these lessons!" the princess continued, this time exclaiming, as she suddenly felt full of energy. "And I will be the best queen ever!"

"Right, Star, but remember that princesses must act calm" her mother reposed a bit confused by her daughter's strange reaction

"Yeah! Right!" Star exclaimed before chuckling. "Oops! Sorry! But from this moment on, I won't be doing anything else a princess shouldn't do because..." the young adult stopped right there as her energy was suddenly replaced by nauseas. As fast as she could, she covered her mouth with her hands and ran desperately to a big vase with yellow flowers that turned into the perfect container for a vomit.

That's right. She puked inside a royal vase, and her mother's favorite by the way. Yeah, that day wasn't a good one. The girl's skin became pale at the thought of her mother finally fulfilling her threat and making her go back to Mewni now that she was so close to getting her degree. Gosh, what was she thinking?! How many princesses puke inside expensive vases?! Forget that, how many princess puke in public in the first place?! Well, obviously, she wasn't thinking at all when that happened. But what else could she do? Say "I beg your pardon for a second" and ran to... the vase to puke? There are no bathrooms in Mewni! Maybe next time she will have to swallow her own vomit to avoid any awkward situation.

Then, the college accident happened.

It was two days after her argument with her mother. Star was sat on her college classroom on her favorite class but she felt a bit off that day. Usually, she would answer all the questions related to the history of art on Earth, but she felt weird that day. Something was bothering her, and she couldn't quite put her finger on what was it. Perhaps she was still upset about her mother, or the fact that she hadn't seen Marco in more than three weeks now, but the blonde girl just wasn't on her popular known positive mood that day.

And one of her classmates, who had never spoken to her before in her entire life, chose the worst time to ask about "that hot hoodie guy she saw a few weeks ago with her". It wouldn't have bothered Star if it wasn't because of the word 'hot', thing that made our princess lose her temper, and in a chaotic Star-like way. She wasn't pretty sure of how it happened, it all started with a "he's no one you should care about" and ended with a blasting spell coming out of her wand that went directly to the poor girl who had no idea of who she was talking to.

As soon as Star did it, she felt automatically sorry, understanding the girl and realizing she had exaggerated way too much. "Oh, gosh!" she exclaimed as her eyes started to be filled with little tears. "I... I am... SO SORRY!" the princess almost screamed as she started to cry inconsolably. "I didn't mean to hurt you!" the blondie continued as she tried to dry her tears while the whole class stared completely stunned, without knowing what to do.

"Eh... It's okay..." the unknown girl said trying to calm her down, but it had no use

"Ms. Butterfly, are you alright?" her history professor asked as he got closer to her

"NO!" Star confessed, still crying

"Do you want to leave the class? I'm sure another classmate can tell you what we did later..." he offered worried

The princess nodded quickly before running away from the classroom, decided to get to her bedroom, lie on her bed and try to understand what was wrong with her. Being honest, she tended to be quite impulsive and jealous when it came to Marco... especially when she hadn't seen him in almost a month. Okay, since they agreed on going to different colleges to really studying what the career they both truly wanted, she knew that they weren't going to see each other as often as they did before, but she still couldn't get used to not seeing him every single second of the day. Not even after so many years. Thanks to her dimensional scissors, they were always on contact... but these last weeks, they just couldn't agree on a date to see each other because the final exams needed too much studying.

"That class was indeed a disaster..." The princess muttered as she took out her phone, which was on her night table: her messages were still unanswered... and to make it worse, unseen. Maybe he was studying for a test, or cleaning the dirty room he had to share with Oskar Greason at college, or maybe he forgot to pay his cellphone bill... or maybe he was with a classmate, yeah, a pretty girl who had laid her eyes on him and he was slowly but surely forgetting about her. It sounded ridiculous, but that inner fear of losing Marco was also growing stronger as she continued feeling weird.

She checked the time she sent the messages, confirming that she had sent them a few hours ago. "Where are you, Marcooo?" the girl groaned

"So, your boyfriend's still missing?" Glossaryck asked going out of one of Star's art books

"Glossaryck! Did you find out what's wrong with me?" the girl questioned him ignoring his question and instead concentrating on the real problem there

"Yes"

"REALLY?!" Star asked with hope on her eyes

"And with yes I meant no"

The princess groaned in frustration. "OH, C'MON!"

"But I have some theories about what's going on with you... to confirm them, though, I'm gonna need to use the magical information box"

"My laptop?" the princess questioned confused. "But you hate it when I search information on my laptop"

"I don't hate anything, Star. I just don't like anything either" the little man explained as a matter of fact. "But we're gonna need more Earth knowledge to know what's exactly wrong with you" Glossaryck finished as he moved closer to her laptop

"Wait, you're not just going to write my symptoms on the internet and see what comes first, are you?!"

"Oh, I see you finally used the spell that gives you the ability of reading minds! Great job, Star!"

"I could've done that in the first place, you know?" Star said annoyed as she stared astonished at her blue friend. "Ugh... whatever..." she mumbled, still upset while she glanced at her phone again: still no response from Marco.

After some minutes of searching in the internet, Glossaryck closed the laptop and turned to Star. "Well, according to the magical box, either you ate something that was rotten... or you've got an illness no one knows about... or you're pregnant"

The princess wide opened her eyes at the last option. "What was the last thing you said?!" she asked almost freaking out

"That you may be pregnant, you know, like you are going to have a child of your own, hasn't anyone explained you the meaning of pregnant? You're 24, Star"

"I _know_ the meaning of pregnant!" the girl exclaimed as the option started to bother her mind. "But... that can't be it!" she continued as a panic attack started to threaten her. "I... I can't be pregnant yet! Also, I've never heard of these symptoms for someone pregnant!"

"You are talking about pregnancy on Mewni, Star. But I may remind you that Mr. Diaz isn't a mewman..." however, it didn't matter what he said, the girl still seemed in denial towards it. "Why are you so surprised? You and Mr. Diaz made out, didn't you?" Glossaryck asked, still indifferent to the situation

"Yeah, but…" the princess stared at him. "How are so sure about it?"

The blue man looked at her in confusion before chuckling. "Oh, Star, I've been reading your diary since the first day you got it"

The young woman couldn't help a little blush appearing on her face, before she glared at him. "That's private"

"Star, as your magic teacher I need to know your inside. I must know your emotions and be prepared to control them if necessary…" Glossaryck explained, and then he smirked. "Plus, your story is better than any romantic movie I've ever watched! Your argument towards the sandwich was my personal favorite. So much drama and romance!"

Star tried to ignore the fact that Glossaryck had probably read _every_ single thing she wrote, and started to concentrate in the real problem. "Pregnant?" she repeated shocked. "I-I can't be pregnant! How is that even possible?" the girl questioned overwhelmed by the situation. There was no way she could be pregnant! I mean, c'mon! Marco and she knew how to protect themselves. They were both 24, they were quite conscious about what they did. Plus, we're talking about the safe kid! And a future queen! In any kind of normal context two personalities like those ones could never end up having an unwanted pregnancy… though they weren't normal… "Could I?" the princess questioned this time with a more serious look, letting the idea settle in her mind.

Being honest, Star never gave a lot of thought about being a mother in any time soon. She didn't even know how to handle her own life, how come would she ever have time for thinking about having children? However, her mother had been more prepared for this kind of situation. The blonde girl still remembered the queen's explanation about how mewmans were born. First of all, to detect the pregnancy state they used to turn into their mewberty phase again, but in a more controlled mood, tracking down the 'lucky' guy. After that, the pregnancy followed the typical humanoid's rules…

"Wait, I didn't turn into my mewberty phase again… let alone being able to control it"

"Star, that kind of pregnancy phase will be applied if your baby's dad were a mewman… and as far as I know it, your boyfriend is human. I'm not sure about what kind of changes you will be experiencing actually"

The girl stared blankly. "Whaaaa?" she asked confused. As if pregnancy wasn't already complicated enough to sum up all those difficulties. At least, she used to think that if she ever got pregnant, she will have Glossaryck and her mother to help. But Marco wasn't in the picture back then. "And what am I gonna do now? How am I even going to confirm I'm pregnant?!"

The blue man shook his hands, trying to reassure Star. "Okay, calm down. Breathe…" he ordered

And as she followed the instructions, she spoke with a calmer tone. "Right… what should I do now?"

"Fine… well… you should… ask Marco" he decided with his common based smile

"You don't really know what to do, do you?" Star asked this time with a tired glare

"Eh, no, not really… but I'm sure Diaz will know what to do. It's not my turn yet, princess" he said not giving so much thought about it

The girl looked down at her cellphone, which hadn't vibrated in the whole day. She checked her messages to even find herself in a more disappointed state than before. And as she stared at her sudden quite phone, Star felt a fear which she had stopped feeling a lot time ago: the fear of losing Marco. It was a selfish, nonsense, silly and childish fear for someone who was going to become a queen in a year… but she just couldn't help it. Taking the words Glossaryck said seriously… could she be pregnant? Could it be possible that she was going to have a baby? And with Marco? Just like that? All of a sudden?! Taking care of another being that would be completely dependent from _her_?! And what about her parents? They knew about her relationship with Marco but they'd be really mad if they knew about this.

"No… no… no!" Star exclaimed suddenly seeing the dimension of her actual context. "I can't have a kid yet!"

"Woah, Star, calm down!" Glossaryck said with a soft tone, but the princess was decided to ignore him

"I don't want to calm down! I'm not ready!" she confessed as some tears started to appear in her eyes. She felt lost, scared, worried, and at the same time silly for not protecting herself more. Of course, using a magical spell as a protection wasn't always effective. It was better than normal Earth ways, and it lasted a few months and… wait a second… gosh, the spell lasted only four months! She forgot to cast it! Perhaps she was… pregnant after all.

The girl touched her forehead in confusion. She had never felt that way. Her emotions were too missed up to decide whether she was happy about having a family with Marco or worried about what to do from that moment on. It was too much to take in. And as usual, Star realized that she needed someone to talk to, to count on, and to cry with… in other words, she needed Marco to stand by her side. Plus, he had to know about what could probably be happening to her.

Breaking every kind of rule they had in college and in their own relationship, due to the fact that in their first year if university Star used to appear in Marco's room all the time, the princess, not really minding her promises at all, took her dimensional scissors and opened a portal that she crossed faster than what she had been thinking about what she was doing it. And as she walked through the other side of the portal, a medium-large super cleaned and organized college room could be seen in front of her eyes. The room had two beds, each on the opposite side. And even though it was clear how Marco kept the whole place cleaned, you could recognize which side of the room was his one. Not only because of the obsessive order, but also because of the karate posters, the family pictures and the big amount of books and folders that were on his night table. On the other hand, the other side of the room had band posters, clothes all over the place and a last week sandwich on its table. The only organized thing in that left side of the room were the books, which were accommodated delicately inside a blue bag pack.

"Ugh… you have to be kidding me!" Star screamed angrily realizing that the room was completely empty

The princess took out her phone and checked it out again. This time, Marco's messages hadn't been answered… but had been seen. That's right, Marco saw them, he knew she was going through a rough moment, but he still didn't take the time to answer with a simple 'what's wrong?' And as she lay on his bed, her mind started to be even more messed up than before. Her thoughts were plagued with many ideas that were making her heart ache. Where could he probably be? And what was he doing? Because he definitely wasn't studying. And what was more important than her?

As a reflex act, the girl touched her stomach, wondering how their relationship was going to be like if she really was pregnant. It would be hard because of their studies and it'd be harder because in a few months she was going to become the Mewni's queen. The young girl couldn't even imagine the big difficulties she was going to have to face... and now Marco seemed to be ignoring her, which only made her feel worse. Even with all her positive thoughts, she was aware of the fact that motherhood was extremely complicated, and if Marco kept on acting this way, she was going to break down any time soon without doubt. It was too much for her! Star was so used to running away from her problems that she never imagined being in a situation in which there was nothing she could do to have a break or chill out a bit. But seriously, can you just imagine Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz as parents? With a kid who might be either blond or brunette? And with blue or brown eyes? Oh! And let's not forget about the marks on its cheeks! Would it have a mole? Hearts? Both? Another magical mark? And what about their skin? Marco's sunned skin was indeed something attractive, it'd definitely look cute! Would the baby like cooking like his dad? Or would it be rather lazy like her? Well, it'd definitely like fighting monsters due to their heritage.

A small grin started to form on Star's lips as she continued coming up with different versions of how their baby would look like. And then, she fully smiled when she imagined herself with Marco and a young girl running in a park, laughing carelessly and having a perfect excuse for acting childish without being called weird by anyone. An odd gust of happiness shook her body as the idea of telling all the crazy adventures she and her boyfriend had in their teenage girls appeared on her mind. Oh, god! Their kid would be super surprised to know that their parents didn't really like each other when they met! Oh, and all the near-dead situations they had! The blondie smirked realizing that listening to their adventures would be better than watching cartoons. Plus, if she was pregnant, her parents wouldn't have another choice but letting Marco become Star's husband. It wasn't like they refused the idea because they never asked, but the princess honestly believed that they would never give Marco her hand.

"Perhaps we won't be such as bad parents after all…" Star thought out loud as the idea of having a kid was slowly but surely looking better. Honestly, Marco was the one for Star, and if she ever had to choose someone to spend the rest of her life with, it'd be him without hesitation. If her wish became true, sooner or later they'd end up having a family and it didn't matter what kept her boyfriend so busy at the moment, because she knew that he would always be by her side, as he had always been. Who cares if he was too busy to call her? She didn't mind at all! In fact...

Star's cellphone started ringing furiously, making the girl lose track of her thoughts and almost jump to get her phone, which was lying on Marco's night table.

"Hello?" the princess asked as she realized who was calling her

"Star?" Marco asked on the other side of the phone. "Where are you? What's wrong?"

"Oh, where do I begin? I just had…" the boy's words settled in her mind. "Wait, what do you mean by 'where are you'? Where are _you_?"

The Latino sighed. "It was supposed to be a surprise…" he mumbled, but knew that Star's health was way more important that his lack of luck. "I'm at your college room, Star, I came to see you" he explained as the girl wide opened her eyes.

"You're at my place?" she asked for confirmation

"Yes and where are you? I'm worried!"

The princess couldn't believe it. He came for her and she came for him, so none of them met! Oh, cruel irony… and the craziest thing was that she thought he was avoiding her! He was traveling! Their colleges were six hours away from each other, it was a large trip and Marco didn't have dimensional scissors, due to his dislike of using magical things.

Star's eyes started to be filled with tears, as she let out a bittersweet chuckle, all her worries leaving as she laughed. Marco's worry's levels on the other side were just increasing. "Star?" he called again. "What's happening?"

Between laughter and sobbing, she managed to mumble some "Wait a second!" before she quickly grabbed her scissors, opened a portal and walked to her room fast.

The brunette boy turned around slowly as a portal opened behind him and his girlfriend came out of it. "Star!" he called before running to her and pulling the girl in a comfortable and needed hug. Star wrapped her arms around her lover with a relaxed smile on her face, she seriously loved hugs, but no hug in the world could make her feel so right and safe such a Marco's. His strong but soft arms around her, his pleasant heartbeats, his sweet habit of fiddling with her hair and his unique scent were indeed the perfect ingredients for a perfect hug. "Thanks goodness you're okay! I've been worried about you all day!"

"Don't worry, I'm better now" she calmly said as they pulled apart a bit. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mom called me yesterday; she seemed really worried about you"

"Was she?" the girl asked surprised

"Well, just think that she might be extremely desperate if she decided to ask me for help…"

Star giggled. "Good point"

"Then, Janna called me for the same reason today and Glossaryck appeared today in the train as I was coming"

The girl tensed up. "Glossaryck? And… what did he tell you?"

"Actually, when he saw I was coming he just said that he was thankful you fell in love with someone as protective as me… I still don't like that guy by the way; he called me safe kid again"

After sighing relieved, the princess laughed. "I thought you were used to that name"

"Don't you dare, princess" he threatened with a small smirk

"Or what, safe kid?"

"I will be obligated to shut you up" Marco explained as he pulled her closers to him

"I'd like to see that…" Star also said with a smirk as she was dying inside to kiss him again after three weeks of not seeing each other face to face

But before their lips could meet again, Star started to feel nauseas again, reason why she had to run to the room's bathroom quickly to puke, leaving the boy spinning around. Her insecurities started to plague her mind again as she remembered the big trouble in which they were probably in. She had to tell him. If the girl was actually pregnant, the logical thing to do first was to tell the father of the baby, wasn't it?

Marco stared confused at her, but eventually walked to the bathroom decided to help her. He sat beside her and held her hair delicately, so she won't be bothered by it, perhaps the reason why she was acting so weird was because she was sick at the end.

After vomiting, she looked up at Marco with a surprised, concerned but internally glad stare. As always, he just helped her, forgetting about everything else.

"Are you okay?" he asked her with a sincere smile

She _had_ to tell him now. "No…" she answered as a few tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey… calm down" he said with a soft tone as he dried her tears. "What's wrong?"

"I… I think…" the blonde girl looked down. "I think I am pregnant" she admitted before looking up anxious for seeing Marco's reaction.

At first, he didn't even hear it, or perhaps he did, but he wasn't expecting that, so his mind didn't let the thought settle in. But after a few seconds, his brain let the word 'pregnant' in, and that was enough for him to stare completely stunned. He stared at Star astonished as he slowly lifted his finger to point at her. "You're probably pregnant?" the young man asked, receiving only a nod as a response. "You… are pregnant…" he repeated this time as a statement.

The girl's biggest fear started to become real in her mind as the man she loved stared at the wall with a lost stare that didn't tell her whether he was afraid, negative, glad or worried about it. He was just speechless, and she knew it. She had gone too far, she unexpectedly broke the safe kid. She knew how inappropriate their context was. They weren't kids anymore, and being only a few months away from getting their degree, so it was obviously going to be a big distraction. "I… I'm not sure if I'm pregnant yet though, Marco… I…"

"You… are pregnant…" Marco repeated before smiling slowly and looking at Star. "I'm gonna be a dad?"

His smile filled her heart with an innocent happiness. "Yeah, there's a big possibility" she replied with a soft smile. "I don't know yet but Glossaryck says that it's really probable, but we don't know how pregnancy works on Earth and…"

Before she could finish speaking, Marco grabbed her hands. "I can help with that"

* * *

"Well… it's time" Marco said as Star gulped. According to Earth tradition, to know if you were pregnant you had to pass through a test and wait for the results. These earthlings were such a weirdo's. "You have to see if it's positive or negative"

The princess took a deep breath. "Okay…"

"Star, no matter the result… remember that nothing will tear us apart"

She smiled. "I know that, silly…" she reassured with a smile before biting her inferior lip. "But… what if I'm a horrible mother? What if I _am_ pregnant and become a boring parent? Or my baby hates me?"

"Are you kidding me? No one can truly hate you, Star, less someone who'll probably be like you"

"Do you really think so?"

Her boyfriend kissed her lips softly before staring at her with pure tenderness. "I know it"

Maybe it was the cloud she was on since the moment he kissed her or her crazy and changeable recent mood but Star suddenly realized that she was right and parenthood wasn't going to be that bad… and perhaps it would even be nice.

So, when she looked at the test, she was even expecting it to be positive… though it wasn't it.

"I'm not pregnant…" Star suddenly said taken aback by this. "But why was I acting that way?"

Marco was also kind of disappointed by this. "Maybe you're literately ill, Star"

The room's door opened with a start, revealing Star's roommate with an exhausted look. "Oh, hey, Marco!"

The Latino walked a bit away from the black-haired girl. "Hey, Janna"

"Oh, don't worry, Marco... today I don't feel like teasing you… you'll see, Star" Janna signaled at the princess. "Don't you ever cook again!" The girl exclaimed before running to the bathroom

"Oh, right… this week I insisted on cooking so I could practice a bit…" the girl explained with a nervous chuckle

Her boyfriend rolled his eyes. "Well, mystery solved"

She looked at him as a feeling of guilt began to take over her. "I'm sorry you came here for nothing"

"Hey, never mind, Star… I really wanted to see you, and this was a good excuse"

The girl chuckled. "I love you, Marco" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck

"I love you too, Star… and just so you know, I think we'd be great parents" he said before kissing her again. And as they stood apart, the brunette guy stared confused at her. "Eh… Star?"

"Yeah?" she questioned love-struck

"Why... why do you have a red heart in your forehead?" he asked pointing at a little red heart on her face that the girl didn't notice

"Now, it's my turn to help you, Star" Glossaryck claimed going out of a literature book

* * *

 **Happy Starco week 2, readers! Hope you enjoyed this one-shot! And, in case it wasn't clear, Star was actually pregnant, but she had to go through her Mewberty state again first. To sum up, she would suffer the symptoms for both pregnancies: the Mewni one and the Earth one (good luck, Marco!)**

 **I'll probably work on two more prompts for this, and _maybe_ make some fanart about it... I'll see how much time I have!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Please follow, favorite and review!**

 **PS: I'll probably update the new chapter on Marco Diaz vs the Falls this weekend, sorry for the delay, but I wanted to contribute with the Starco week! Thanks!**


End file.
